Double Entendre
by Angelus-v1
Summary: Waking to a strange noise late at night, M'gann investigates and discovers how her crush, Superboy, feels about her. Set in Season One shortly after Artemis joins the team.


By Angelus-V1

M'gann had learned a lot from the books her Uncle J'onn had brought her on his return trips to Mars. Human anatomy was almost second nature to her by the time she was brought to Earth and perfected her human disguise, albeit with green skin. Taking what she liked from the magazines and TV shows she loved so much, she finally settled on a form fitting her taste just in time for her induction to the four young men who were making up a team for her uncle's crime fighting partner, Batman.

To her, it was love at first sight. The moment she laid eyes on the brooding teenager with the black as coal hair and sky blue eyes, she instantly liked him. The simple gesture of having her uniform top match his shirt was the first of many signs to let him know of her feelings towards him, along with baking special treats for him, rambling on around him, and letting compliments about him slip. It was slowly getting to her in not knowing how he felt towards her in return and had her wondering if here was something wrong with her or if she were not doing anything right like they Earth girls did on TV.

It had been several weeks since meeting the four teens, and the addition of a new member in the form of a blonde female archer in green. With her obviously liking what she saw in the quiet clone, the Martian girl was even more determined to find out if he liked her more than a teammate and friend but had no idea as to finding out as she was too shy to ask him straight forward. So with another day of training and a simple mission in the books, she and her roommate retired for the day.

It wasn't until around three in the morning when the Martian girl was awoken to a strange sound. At first, she thought maybe the gears to her door were malfunctioning. That was put to rest as it was securely shut with a green light signaling the lock was disengaged as she had no need for it. The next thing she checked was her phone in the thought that maybe it was a new sound she had accidentally downloaded, as she was responsible for purchasing nearly two hundred dollars worth of ring tones and screen savers on accident since getting it, but even that wasn't the case.

With curiosity getting the better of her, she tossed the comforter and sheet off then floated over to the door. Sticking her head out of the entranceway, she could hear the strange grinding-like noise coming from across the hall…right from Superboy's room.

Like her door, the lock was disengaged. Unlike her door; however, it didn't have his name in foam stickers on it with a pink and yellow daisy, although she did try to get him to do something similar but with a truck instead of a flower.

Needling her fingers and biting her lower lip, M'gann contemplated on checking to see if the indestructible boy was okay or going back to bed when her curiosity, and duty as a hero in training got the better of her, as well as wanting to see the super boy again. Inhaling deeply and letting the air in her lungs out slowly, she quietly tiptoed up to his door and had the panel on the wall slide it open.

She had been in his room before, only in the day time and had been allowed in to retrieve a movie Robin had lent them to watch. It was still plain as ever with nothing on the walls and his boots and used clothing from the day on the floor. It was then when she saw him as the light from the hallway shined upon him. The fact he was sleeping in his bed managed to surprise her as he never slept in a bed.

" _Must have gotten tired of sleeping in the close_ t," she thought as she tiptoed closer to him. She somehow forgot she could levitate as she concentrated on being as quiet as she could until she stood right beside Superboy's bed.

She liked the way he looked without a shirt but liked it even more the way she saw him, with only a pair of boxers on. The sheet was pushed to the side, covering the tip of his left foot as six or seven pillows supported his head and right shoulder as he slept with his mouth open and emanating the strange grinding sound with every breath, which was now forgotten due to M'gann taking in all his exposed skin as she grinned and looked adoringly at his sleeping face. She really liked what she saw after all. She then used her telekinesis to move a strand of hair from his face.

A moment later, she finally remembered why she had come into his room and tore her eyes away from the steady rising and lowering of his muscles as he breathed. Shaking her head, M'gann ran through all she had read about in the anatomy books her uncle let her read and recalled the sound Superboy was making was called 'snoring' and was nothing to be concerned about when he moved.

The way he shifted suddenly almost made her yipe in surprise as she instantly went into camouflage mode. She was as still as could be with her hands tucked under her chin and legs pulled up under the sleep shirt she had morphed into. She barely breathed as Superboy unconsciously made himself more comfortable and went back to sleep when something caught M'gann's eye. Something on her crush was, for lack of a better word, 'growing'.

It was strange. The Martian girl had never seen anything like it happen before but knew what it was according to the books she's read and knew he was 'happy'. What surprised her though was how much…'it'…was growing as he slept and blushed furiously at what she was seeing. Slowly, she de-camouflaged herself and lightly placed her feet on the carpeted floor as she looked back up to the sleeping young man's face then back down again.

"Let's…um…let's just cover this, shall we?" she whispered as she used her mental powers to cover him from the waist down with the nearby sheet.

No sooner had she covered him when he grunted and said something under his breath. Everything was still as she strained to her what he said when he said it again. He mumbled a name, but not just any name. He actually said **her** name, M'gann. He was dreaming about her and was…happy.

Again, her green skin turned as red as an apple as her eyes widened. She looked at him for a moment longer before flying out of his room with the door sliding shut upon her leaving.

"He…he said my name," she whispered in the hallway. "He was dreaming about me. And was happy." A small giggle and squeal escaped her lips as she smiled brightly. "He likes me."

She could barely contain her squeal as she dashed back into her room and threw herself on the bed in an excited frenzy. "He likes me!"

The next morning the team had all assembled within the cave. Those commuting from home were met with the smell of a country breakfast prepared by the master chef herself, M'gann. Kaldur and Robin were the first to arrive with Artemis soon after. The three, plus the cave's inhabitants were already in the middle of eating when Wally arrived. After complaining about already eating, he decided to partake in second breakfast since Hobbits are known to do that as well.

"Oh man!" Wally shouted as he looked at M'gann. "These…these are fresh! These aren't frozen waffles, they're homemade! You made homemade waffles!"

"And the first clue would be the waffle machine still sitting on the counter where you left your goggles, banana boy." Finishing up her plate of food, Artemis sopped up the leftover bacon grease on the plate with her piece of toast.

"Banana boy?"

"You do wear a lot of yellow," Conner commented.

"SUPEY!"

"Those in favor of naming Wally Banana Boy, raise your hand." Artemis said.

Along with Artemis, Conner and Robin rose their hands with M'gann giggling while hers slowly came up as well.

"And the 'I's' have it," Artemis said happily.

"Nice, real nice. And the moment Red Arrow steps through that Zeta Tube, guess what, you're off the team."

"Says the Flash wannabe who can't run as fast as his mentor can jog."

"I can too run as fast as he can jog."

"Yikes," Robin said after polishing off his juice. "Get a room you two."

"Shut it!" Grabbing a piece of bacon from his plate, Wally threw it at the only one wearing a mask who caught it and ate it.

"Gee, thanks, KF. I always dreamed of the day when you would give me the last piece of bacon."

"Wha…GIVE THAT BA…darn it!"

"You really are a genius," Artemis said as she left her plate and glass in the sink.

Getting up from the table, Robin let out his signature cackle as he made his way to Kaldur. "What time's BC supposed to get here for training?"

"She stated she would be here at ten sharp," the Atlantian informed him. "That leaves us twenty minutes to get ourselves prepared. M'gann, thank you for the breakfast. It was delicious."

"You're welcome Kaldur. It was my pleasure." Still sitting at the table, M'gann sat across from Conner who had gotten up late. She was trying to keep from looking at him directly after what she saw last night and couldn't help but remember what he said in his sleep, her name.

She was still happy she had heard it come from his mouth, it didn't matter if he was asleep or not. He still said her name and was…'happy'…while he said it. She felt her cheeks begin to heat up as she looked at Conner eating the last of his eggs and became oblivious to what was around her.

"Want my sausage?" Conner asked once he saw she was staring at him. "M'gann?"

"Hmm? What?" she responded, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Do you want my sausage?"

With wide eyes, the Martian girl gave a yipe as she went into camouflage mode then flew out of the room almost as fast as Wally could run. Her sudden absence caused the others to turn and stare at the empty spot she once occupied as Conner looked in her direction with a confused look about him.

"Why did M'gann leave like that, Supey?" Wally asked as he chewed a piece of apple he recently bit into. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing," the Krypto-human told him. "I just asked if she wanted the last of my sausage links."

 **Just a quick story to show I'm still around. Currently, I'm working on a story for another fandom, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. I saw the new cast and was not thrilled in three of the five they chose. I'm about keeping things the way hey were originally with very few exceptions. I have my own ideas and Hpe to get this going in Summer. But don't worry, I still have YJ stories to write, I just want to see how this Netflix thing goes.**

 **And, you know, if you all want to, ACHEM, let WB, DC, CN, or Netflix know I'm available to write for the show, well, that would be swell. Just saying.**


End file.
